Wooden Amulet
by minamishiho
Summary: Beberapa tahun setelah Dunan Unification War berakhir, Greenhill mengadakan sebuah festival besar yang dihadiri banyak orang. Tiga orang petualang masuk ke dalam kota untuk menghadiri festival dan salah satu dari mereka tidak tahu kesialan menantinya di penghujung hari. After story dari rute best ending Suikoden II. No pairing. Riou x Jowy x Nanami.


**Wooden Amulet**

**A Suikoden II Fanfiction**

_Disclaimer: Suikoden series bukanlah punya saya melainkan punya Konami._

_Timeline: Beberapa tahun setelah Perang Dunan berakhir._

* * *

Beberapa tahun telah berlalu sejak Dunan Unification War berakhir. Situasi antar negara kurang lebih terasa lebih damai dibandingkan sebelumnya, di mana ketakutan akan perseteruan antar wilayah maupun antar kota merebak di sana-sini. Kali ini semua orang merasa nyaman berjalan-jalan tanpa harus takut dicegat penjaga wilayah yang memakai zirah menyeramkan.

Hari ini sedang diadakan festival di Greenhill. Semua toko tumpah ruah ke jalan: _armory, item, appraiser, forging, rune, scroll_, dan lain sebagainya. Walaupun perang sudah berlalu, banyak orang yang masih membeli peralatan perang. Sebagian untuk jaga-jaga seandainya perang pecah lagi (walaupun mereka berharap itu tidak akan pernah terjadi) dan sebagian lainnya sekedar untuk menjadi hiasan rumah. Rune-rune yang berkilauan menjadi bahan perhatian anak-anak, membuat orang tua mereka sibuk memperingatkan anak masing-masing untuk tidak menyentuh bola kristal kekuatan yang masih aktif itu. Para cendekiawan sibuk mendiskusikan _scroll_ beraneka elemen yang terbentang di dalam stan seorang kakek tua berkacamata. Mantan-mantan tentara asyik memandangi berbagai macam _armor_ dan senjata tempaan dengan ekspresi rindu dan pedih di wajah mereka. Beberapa petualang mengantri di stan _appraiser_, menunggu sang ahli mengidentifikasi temuan-temuan asing mereka di perjalanan.

Tiga orang petualang baru saja memasuki kota dengan ekspresi kagum di wajah mereka. Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak mereka berada di kota ini terakhir kali dan mereka kaget melihat pemandangan yang jauh berbeda dari yang mereka lihat saat itu. Dulu aura ketakutan dan aroma darah begitu kental terasa di udara. Sekarang hanya keceriaan dan kegembiraan yang terasa di mana-mana.

"Riou, Jowy! Lihat, lihat! Rune ini sama seperti milikku!" seru seorang anak perempuan berambut bob sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah rune yang berpendar warna biru. Dua orang pemuda yang mengikutinya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah gadis yang berkeras bahwa dia adalah _onee-chan _mereka itu.

"Jelas saja sama, Nanami. Itu kan _water rune_. Di mana-mana, _water rune_ itu memang sama," ujar seorang pemuda yang memakai circlet di kepalanya. Pemuda berambut panjang di sebelahnya melipat tangan di dada dan mengangguk-angguk setuju, membuat Nanami menggembungkan pipi karena kesal.

"Jowy! Kenapa kau selalu setuju dengan Riou? Sesekali dukung aku dong!" Nanami memprotes.

"Aku selalu ada di pihak Riou," ujar Jowy kalem. Riou nyengir lebar mendengar jawaban sahabatnya sementara Nanami menatap mereka berdua denga tatapan membunuh sebelum ekspresinya berubah memelas.

Nanami beringsut ke pojokan terdekat dan mulai berbisik-bisik sendiri. "Biar saja, sana kalau mau selalu berdua. Mereka sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaan _onee-chan_. Dasar adik-adik jahat..."

Riou dan Jowy memahami pola ini dan berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan senyum. "Hei Nanami..."

"... Yang lebih tua paaasti pada akhirnya ditinggalkan oleh yang muda-muda..."

"Nanami..."

"... Ah, kalau diingat lagi sejak kecil _onee-chan_ memang selalu jadi orang luar. Padahal _onee-chan_ selalu menjaga, menolong, dan memasak untuk mereka..."

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan yang kuat menarik Nanami dari pojok galaunya. "Yak, ngambeknya sudah selesai! Saatnya menikmati festival!"

Nanami meronta sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri. "Lepaskan aku, Jowy!"

Riou menghela napas melihat pemandangan di hadapannya dan memutuskan untuk mengambil alih. "Nanami, dengar. Festival ini tidak akan berlangsung sepanjang hari dan sekarang sudah sore. Kalau mau pilih mana: berada di pojok itu seharian atau menikmati festival?" tanya Riou sambil menatap mata (yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai) kakaknya.

Gadis itu terdiam sambil menggigit bibir. Kalau menuruti perkataan Riou, berarti dia kalah. Tapi dia memang ingin sekali menikmati festival ini. Dialah yang membujuk kedua sahabatnya untuk datang ke kota ini walaupun sebenarnya mereka berdua ragu karena takut bertemu dengan mantan rekan-rekan mereka dan Teresa.

Sejak berpisah jalan beberapa tahun lalu, mereka bertiga nyaris tidak mengadakan kontak dengan siapapun dari masa lalu mereka kecuali orang-orang tertentu: Apple, Viktor, Flik, Shu, dan Tir. Pokoknya orang-orang yang netral, karena mereka tahu tidak semua orang memaafkan Jowy sepenuhnya akan kesalahannya di masa lalu. Jadi sepertinya lebih aman kalau menjaga jarak dari orang-orang yang punya perasaan kompleks pada perang waktu itu.

Meskipun begitu, mereka berdua menuruti permintaannya untuk pergi ke sini. Bukankah egois sekali kalau dia menuruti egonya demi harga dirinya sendiri sementara kedua sahabatnya rela melanggar sumpah mereka untuk tidak berhubungan dengan masa lalu demi keegoisannya? Setelah berpikir begitu, Nanami menyerah dan membiarkan Jowy menyeretnya ke tengah keramaian festival dan bertekad untuk menikmatinya sebisa mungkin.

Setelah puas berkeliling dan belanja sampai menghabisan semua uang yang mereka miliki kecuali sedikit uang untuk biaya penginapan, ketiga sahabat itu masuk ke satu-satunya _inn_ di Greenhill dan beruntung mendapat satu kamar yang masih kosong. Nanami tidur di tempat tidur sementara Riou dan Jowy menggelar kantong tidur mereka di lantai.

"Kenapa coba," Jowy memulai, saat dia dan Riou menghamburkan semua barang yang mereka beli (sebagian besar dibeli Nanami) di lantai, "dia pikir kita membutuhkan benda ini?" tanyanya sambil menimang sebuah Hex Doll.

"Buat koleksi?" Riou menyahut. Jowy menggelengkan kepala mendengar jawaban asal sahabatnya sambil melempar boneka seram itu dan meraih benda selanjutnya, sebuah _Clone Rune_.

Riou yang juga sedang memeriksa belanjaan mereka di seberang ruangan menemukan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba membangkitkan kenangan lama. Sebuah ide jahil muncul di kepalanya.

"Oi, Jowy."

"Apa?"

"Ingat ini, tidak?"

Jowy menengadah untuk melihat apa yang Riou maksud dan terkesiap melihat benda di tangan sahabatnya. "_Wooden amulet_..." gumamnya dengan nada penuh kerinduan.

"Dulu kita membelikan benda yang sama persis dengan ini untuk Pilika, ya?" tanya Riou sambil mengelus permukaan _amulet_ yang mulus. Jowy mengangguk. Saat menjadi raja Highland, dia melihat Pilika masih menyimpan benda itu baik-baik. Bagaimana dengan sekarang, ya? Apa dia masih menyimpannya? Bagaimana kabarnya dan Jillia?

"Benda ini membuatku ingat..."

Jowy tersentak dari lamunannya mendengar kata-kata Riou barusan. Dia bingung melihat ekspresi jahil di wajah yang biasanya polos itu. Riou itu jarang berbuat jahil tapi sekalinya iya... biasanya itu bukan hal yang bagus.

"Kau ingat tidak waktu kita membeli _wooden amulet_ itu?"

_Tentu saja_, batin Jowy. Mana mungkin dia lupa. Saat itu Riou baru saja tiba di desa tempat Pilika dan orang tuanya menyelamatkannya. Pilika memberikan tabungannya dan meminta tolong kepada mereka untuk membelikan sebuah _wooden amulet _untuk ayahnya, tapi tabungannya ternyata kurang dan mereka berdua...

Oooh.

Jowy mulai paham ke mana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Waktu itu harga _wooden amuletnya_ berapa ya?" tanya Riou dengan wajah polos tapi Jowy tidak tertipu. Dia sudah mengenal sahabatnya lama sekali untuk melihat sesuatu di balik tampang tak berdosa itu.

"... Beberapa ratus?" jawab Jowy ogah-ogahan.

"Ah, iya! Lalu saat itu berapa uang yang Pilika berikan pada kita ya?"

"..."

Seketika ekspresi polos Riou hilang dan tampangnya berubah serius. "Aku ingat ada seseorang yang bilang akan mengganti uangku saat itu," ujarnya.

"Sudahlah! Itu kan sudah... lama sekali. Masa segitu saja kau ingat-ingat!" protes Jowy.

"Kalau hanya segitu, bayar sekarang," tagih Riou.

"Tidak mungkin! Kau kan tahu uang kita habis buat belanja hari ini!"

"Kalau begitu, kau berhutang padaku, ya! Deal?"

Jowy mengerang frustasi. Dia terkena siasat licik Riou... lagi. Dia mulai membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi besok atau besok-besoknya lagi. Jatah berburu seharian tanpa bantuan? Porsi makanan yang hanya setengah karena setengahnya lagi untuk Riou (temannya itu benar-benar rakus, asal tahu saja)? _Atau_, dia membayangkan dengan ngeri, _membawa semua barang-barang mereka sendirian?_

Ah, sialan.

* * *

_**A/N**__: Halo, halo. Salam kenal, minamishiho desu!_

_Dari awal buat akun ffn, gue udah niat banget bikin ff Suiko 2 tapi ga kesampean ampe sekarang. Jadinya malah fic gaje ini. Tapi yang penting akhirnya tercapai bikin ff after story Suikoden II!_

_Btw, gue lupa mata uang Suiko 2 dan berapa duit yang dikasih Pilika sekaligus harga asli Wooden Amulet waktu itu jadi ini cuma kira-kira aja. Intinya harganya jomplang kan?_

_I hope you have a nice read! Mind to RnR?_

* * *

Omake:

Beberapa hari kemudian, di salah satu perbatasan wilayah...

Nanami sesekali menengok ke arah Jowy yang sedang bersusah payah memanggul semua barang bawaan mereka sementara Riou berjalan jauh di depan sambil bersiul-siul senang. Aneh. Biasanya tugas membawa barang dibagi dua antara Riou dan Jowy, tapi kenapa hari ini hanya Jowy yang susah payah begitu? Apa mereka sedang bertengkar?

Sementara itu, jauh di belakang, Jowy yang sedang sibuk mengutuk-ngutuk muslihat sahabatnya bersumpah – untuk yang kesekian kalinya – untuk tidak akan pernah terjebak dalam keisengan mantan pemimpin Orange Company tersebut.

... Setidaknya dia boleh berharap, kan?

_**The End**_

_**...maybe?**_


End file.
